Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 10
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere (in der Originalfassung eigentlich Blattfall) |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 9 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 11}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 10. Kapitel aus dem Buch Gefährliche Spuren. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Blaustern *Wolkenpfote *Mausefell *Riesenstern *Tigerstern *Kurzbart *Ginsterpfote *Leopardenfell / Leopardenstern *Graustreif *Steinfell *Nebelfuß *Zwei unbekannte Krieger/innen *Dunkelstreif Erwähnte Charaktere *Morgenblüte *Streifenstern *Eichenherz *Rotschweif *Grauteich *Bernsteinjunges (nicht namentlich) *Brombeerjunges (hier fälschlicherweise Brombeerjunge genannt) *Wildjunges (nicht namentlich) Vickys Facebook-Seite Datei:Su Susann Quelle.png *Nightkit (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Geburt *Wildjunges (nicht namentlich) *Nightkit (nicht namentlich) Tod *Streifenstern Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager **FlussClan-Territorium ***Fluss ****FlussClan-Lager **Hochfelsen ***Mondstein **Sonnenfelsen **WindClan-Territorium **Schlucht Tiere *Hund *Maus *Kaninchen *Fisch Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Silbervlies, Große Versammlung, DonnerClan, WindClan, SchattenClan, Donnerweg, LöwenClan, FlussClan, SternenClan, Gesetz der Krieger (hier Kriegerehre genannt), Frischbeute, Zweibeiner *Clanränge: Anführer, Krieger, Schüler, Junges, Zweiter Anführer, Junges, Ältester *Zeit: Blattleere (im Original eigentlich Blattfall), Mond *Redewendung: "Ein Haufen Mäusekacke", "sich nicht in den Pelz machen" Wissenswertes *Seite 122: "leaf-fall" wird fälschlicherweise mit "Blattleere", statt mit "Blattfall" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 105 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 123: "(...), den Schwanz hoch aufgerichtet, (...)" - Statt hoch aufgerichtet müsste es "steif" oder "verkrampft" heißen, da im Original die Rede von her tail as stiff as if ist (vgl. Seite 106 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 123: Der Satz "Without acknowledging them with so much as the flick of a whisker, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ohne die beiden auch nur mit dem Zucken/Schnippen eines Schnurrhaars zu würdigen, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Kein einziges ihrer Schnurrhaare zuckte, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 106 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 125: Der Satz "He frowned." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 108 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 126: Der Satzrest "(...), staring at his friend (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 109 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 126: "the warrior code" wird fälschlicherweise mit "Kriegerehre", statt mit "Gesetz der Krieger/Kriegergesetz" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 109 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 127: Der "Great Rock", also Großfelsen wird fälschlicherweise mit Hochfelsen übersetzt. (vgl. Seite 110 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 128: Der Satz "Fireheart couldn't help noticing that (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz konnte nicht anders, als zu bemerken, dass (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz stellte außerdem mit Entsetzen fest, dass (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 111 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 128: Es fehlt die Beschreibung, dass Tigerstern getigert ist (vgl. Seite 111 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 129: Der Satz "Fireheart relaxed, then felt himself tense again as (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz entspannte sich/atmete auf, nur um sich gleich darauf wieder anzuspannen, als (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz atmete aus, dann hielt er wieder die Luft an, als (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 111 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 131: Das Wort dich vom Satz "Ich klage dich an, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 113 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 131: Das Wort einige vom Satz "(...), und unter deinen Kriegern gibt es einige, die (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 113 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 132: Der Satz "(...) Bluestar spat back at him." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), fauchte Blaustern zurück.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Mit funkelnden Augen stand sie vor ihm." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 114 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 132: Der Satz "(...), and I will fight them SternenClan if I have to." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), und ich werde gegen ihn SternenClan kämpfen, wenn es sein muss.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), und wir werden uns wehren, wenn es sein muss." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 114 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 132: Das Wort will vom Satz "Will sie sich mit dem WindClan anlegen?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 114 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 133: Der Satz "(...) a cat who was about to sink her teeth into a juicy piece of freh-kill." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) eine Katze, die kurz davor ist, ihre Zähne in ein saftiges Stück Frischbeute zu schlagen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) eine Katze, die sich gleich auf einen Haufen Frischbeute stürzen wird." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 115 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 133: "Einige FlussClan-Katzen miauten zustimmend, (...)" - Statt miauten müsste es "jaulten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von yowled their agreement ist (vgl. Seite 115 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 136: "(...), dass sich Tigerstern auf einer Versammlung natürlich mit seinem ältesten Freund Dunkelstreif unterhalten würde, (...)" - Im Original ist es eigentlich umgekehrt: Dunkelstreif ist derjenige, der ein Gespräch mit Tigerstern gesucht hat, statt wie hier im Deutschen beschrieben (vgl. Seite 118 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 136: Brombeerjunges wird fälschlicherweise "Brombeerjunge" genannt. *Seite 136: "(...), Dunkelstreif hörte sich arrogant und anmaßend an." - Statt hörte sich arrogant (...) an müsste es "sprach Dunkelstreif gedehnt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von an insolent drawl ist (vgl. Seite 106 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 137: Der Satz "(...), his amber gaze was carefully neutral." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), seinen bernsteinfarbenen Blick hielt er vorsichtig neutral.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), seine Bernsteinaugen verrieten nicht, was er dachte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 118 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 137: Es fehlt die Beschreibung, dass Blaustern blaue Augen hat (vgl. Seite 119 von A Dangerous Path) Quellen en:A Dangerous Path/Chapter 10nl:Gevaar!/Hoofdstuk 10 Kategorie:Verweise